1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing reels in general, and more specifically, to a fishing reel having a spool that rotates 180 degrees allowing the caster to cast from either side of the spool or an in-line position.
2. Description of Related Art
Throughout the history of fishing, line twist has always been a disadvantage to fishermen. The unavoidable twisting of the fishing line occurs more dramatically in spinning reels and spin casting reels than it does in bait casting reels. However, even when casting with a bait casting reel, in which case the line comes directly off the spool and is retrieved directly onto the spool, the line will still twist as a result of the lure spinning through the air during the cast or spinning through the water during the retrieve. On spinning and spin casting reels, the line is cast from the side of the spool like a coil being pulled apart causing the line to be twisted in a particular direction.
Over a period of time casting and retrieving the line accumulates more and more twist, because the caster has no method of countering the accumulation of twist in the line. Eventually, this results in backlashes and birds nests and the line becomes unusable. Twisted line also becomes shorter and sacrifices the length of the cast.
It is desirable to provide a fishing reel that allows the caster to untwist the line in an appropriate direction against the direction that the line has twisted, thereby removing the twist.